vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhyhorn
|-|Rhyhorn= |-|Rhydon= |-|Rhyperior= Summary Rhyhorn is a Rock/Ground-type Pokémon typically found in the Kanto region. It is known for its short temper, poor memory, and incredible hardiness. Rhydon is the evolution of Rhyhorn and is notable for being the first Pokémon designed. Its brain has developed once it evolved, allowing it to walk on its hind legs and fully utilize its brutal strength. Rhyperior is the final form of Rhyhorn and evolved form of Rhydon. It assumed this form after being exposed to a Protector during the trading process. It can insert rocks into the holes in its palms and fire them like muscles by quickly contracting its muscles. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A Name: Rhyhorn | Rhydon | Rhyperior Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Spikes Pokémon | Drill Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Statistics Nerf, Poison Manipulation, and Martial Arts, Dynamax Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Can shatter skyscrapers with its tackles alone) | Large Town level (Can level buildings with its tail, should be far superior to Rhyhorn. Comparable to Magneton, Magmar, Electabuzz, etc.) | At least Mountain level+ (Can withstand its own power and fight other Pokémon on par with it. Comparable to other 3rd stage Pokémon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Golem) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Can lift and throw massive boulders) | Class 50 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ (Can withstand volcanic eruptions like those of Mt. Saint Helens. Can fight other 3rd Stage Pokémon) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Low | Higher to an Unknown degree, but still considered low Weaknesses: Extremely vulnerable to water and plant-based attacks, vulnerable to martial arts, steel, ice, and earth based attacks Feats: *Both Rhyhorn and Rhydon can topple skyscrapers with ease. *Rhyperior can easily survive volcanic eruptions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Lightning Rod:' The Rhyhorn family's body structures make them living lightning rods, attracting all electrical attacks to themselves and dispersing them harmlessly throughout their bodies. Furthermore, they can utilize the energy gained from this process to bolster their attacks. *'Rock Head:' The Rhyhorn family's innate toughness allows it to absorb impacts with ease, nullifying the recoil it would receive from moves like Take Down. *'Reckless:' On the same note, their innate toughness has made them proud and reckless, allowing them to put all of their power behind such attacks, with the proportionate recoil being nullified by Rock Head. Moves *'Chip Away:' Rhyhorn, Rhydon, or Rhyperior repeatedly attacks a target to chip away at their defenses and ignore defensive stat increases. *'Drill Run:' Rhyhorn, Rhydon, or Rhyperior slam into the target while rapidly rotating their body like a drill to tear away at their vitals for critical damage. *'Earthquake:' Any member of the Rhydon Family is able to start large-scale earthquakes to devastate the area around them. *'Hammer Arm:' Rhyperior strikes its target with its steady and sturdy first to deal heavy damage, but lowering Rhyperior's speed in the process. *'Horn Drill:' Rhyhorn, Rhydon, or Rhyperior impale their target with their horn before rotating it to instantly incapacitate or kill them. *'Megahorn:' Rhyhorn, Rhydon, or Rhyperior rams their target with their horn to deal heavy damage. *'Rock Wrecker:' Rhyperior's signature attack, in which it launches a massive boulder with the same force as the infamous Hyper Beam attack to deal tremendous damage. However, this power comes at a cost, forcing Rhyperior to rest and recharge after completion and leaving it vulnerable. *'Scary Face:' Any member of the Rhyhorn family is able to terrify their foes with a glance, halting them in their tracks as they're paralyzed by fear. *'Smack Down:' Rhyhorn, Rhydon, or Rhyperior swats the target out of the air, bringing them back down to the ground and rendering them vulnerable to their Earth Manipulation attacks. *'Take Down:' Rhyhorn, Rhydon, or Rhyperior tackles the target with reckless abandon. Key: Rhyhorn | Rhydon | Rhyperior Gallery tumblr lrl1h3bnOo1qd87hlo1 500.gif tumblr m1xexuUwa41qckwxco1 500.gif tumblr mtzea818aa1rpn9eno2 500.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Species Category:Earth Users Category:Poison Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Animals Category:Nintendo Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sand Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7